themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Platinum the Trinity
General Information Platinum the Trinity is an artificial human with two souls named Luna and Sena. The third soul, named Trinity, is sealed inside her weapon, the Muchorin. Platinum was introduced as a DLC character in Blazblue Continuum Shift, later becoming a DLC character again in Blazblue Cross Tag Battle. The Platinum we see in the multiverse is from a specific point in time, which would be when she fell into a lake with Hazama. Personality Platinum has three split personalities: The first is Luna, a rude girl with a stubborn attitude that hates Ragna, but admires a certain cat. The second is Sena, a polite, understanding, and sometimes curious boy who tries to calm Luna down whenever she encounters Ragna. And lastly, Trinity Glassfille, one of the Six Heroes, but she barely has time to control Platinum’s body, which is almost similar to her own body. During “Help Me, Professor Kokonoe”, Trinity tries to calm down Kokonoe when she gets irritated when Luna mentioned the name of her father. Trinity also explained that Kokonoe’s father tried his best to raise both Luna and Sena as much as he did with Kokonoe, and that he loves her more than anything. In BlazBlue: Centralfiction, it is revealed that Platinum was actually a product from Trinity. It also shows that without her influence, both Luna’s and Sena’s souls grow unstable and become more aggressively hostile as a result. Abilities Having one of the Six Heroes assisting her, Platinum possesses exceptional skill and power on magical attacks. Her “good and bad” personality is somehow derived from the three souls she has due to her Event Weapon. She also uses her staff as a melee weapon when attacking close range enemies. Platinum’s Drive, Magical Symphony focuses on incarnating things and changing the appearance of her staff. Nine created Muchorin specifically for Trinity Glassfille, whose specialization is alchemy, using a part of Takemikazuchi’s core. It was meant to give her offensive skills as she was poor at attacking with magic. With this, Trinity could fight, and at the same time it strengthened her defensive magic. After the Great Dark War, Muchorin’s core was released, but when Yuuki Terumi attacked and threw Trinity into the Boundary, she sealed her soul in the staff. After that, the Muchorin was kept by the World Void Information Control Organization, and eventually was stolen by someone, and later given to Platinum. Story Several years ago, Platinum was given the task of defeating someone named Hazama. When she finally found him, Trinity awakened from her slumber and asked what Yuuki’s real purpose was. Their conversation was interrupted as a causality interference occurred, causing Trinity’s soul to subside while Platinum was teleported away, encountering Phantom. Later on, she encountered Hazama again and weakened him, allowing Hakumen to kill Yuuki. But Hazama got up again while Platinum let her guard down, and he stabbed her, dragging her down with him into the lake below. In the present time, it was implied that Platinum was brought seven years into the future, across space and time, into the multiverse after falling into the lake. She found herself near the surface of the misty lake, not knowing that she had been brought there through space and time. This is one of the few implications that the misty lake may be more than what it seems to be. Relationships Cirno The ice fairy was the person who got Platinum out of the misty lake. Platinum’s memory of the event is too unclear for her to actually remember Cirno. Hazama Platinum remembers everything that happened before she was brought into the multiverse. Luna doesn’t trust him, Sena doesn’t want to cause any more trouble, and Trinity has forgiven him. Koishi Komeiji Platinum somehow ended up at the dark castle and befriended Koishi there. They have indeed realized Koishi’s similarities to Hazama, but they’re aware that Koishi is different. Trinity thinks there might be more to Koishi than what meets the eye. Interestingly enough, Koishi used to be just like Platinum, with three souls in one body, until Mr. Hat was thrown away. Category:Neutral